Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu?), also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル Rōjī za Rasukaru), is a fictional, anthropomorphic pink hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She has a major, long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog, and has been trying to win his heart by any means since meeting him. Such methods include impressing him by fighting robots. Introduced in the game franchise in 1993, Amy was the first and most recurring female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and is also one of the most popular characters, coming in fifth place on an official popularity poll, being the most popular female character. She was described to be eight years old in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, but from Sonic Adventure onward she has grown by four years. With the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to how Tails is to Sonic (as implied in Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3 and Shadow the Hedgehog). History Early Life Not much is known about Amy's early life. At some point in her life, she learned about Sonic the Hedgehog, who became her biggest idol and love interest, and eventually wanted to be his girlfriend and one day marry him. It is also known that she has always loved fortunes and other mystical things, and that she practiced in some of them herself using tarot cards. Sonic the Hedgehog CD Prior to the events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Amy used her tarot cards and predicted that she was "destined" to have an encounter with Sonic on the small satellite known as Little Planet. Excited, Amy traveled to Never Lake where Little Planet would appear above for one month every year. Arriving on Little Planet, Amy was in Palmtree Panic when she finally came across Sonic for the first time. Upon seeing her idol, Amy was overtaken by love and could not help but excitedly grab onto her hero. From then on, Amy continued to follow Sonic, still smitten with him. When the pair arrived in Collision Chaos, however, Amy was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, Dr. Ivo Robotnik's latest creation and taken into Robotnik's captivity. Sometime later, Amy was brought to Stardust Speedway, where she was tied to a mast. Fortunately, Amy was freed by Sonic after he defeated Metal Sonic in a race on Stardust Speedway, and Amy thanked her rescuer by lovingly hugging him. Later, after Sonic defeated Robotnik and the doctor's base began to fall apart around them, Amy was carried through the crumbling structures by Sonic and was safely brought back to Earth. When Amy dared to look, she could only watch as Sonic ran away and freed Little Planet from its captivity. Sonic Adventure Upon her eventual return to her home in downtown Station Square, Amy lived a normal life in Sonic’s absence. During this time, she also had a makeover; her green sweater and orange skirt were replaced by a sleeveless red dress with white trim, her blue-and-white shoes were substituted for red-and white boots, and she now sported a red hair band and golden rings around her wrists. Amy also styled her quills in a manner similar to an echidna, rather than to wear them up like they had been beforehand. It was while shopping and reminiscing about her times with Sonic that the Egg Carrier flew over the city and a small blue Flicky fell out and knocked Amy over. Amy named it "Birdie" and soon, one of Dr. Eggman’s robots, E-100 "ZERO" Alpha, arrived and chased the two of them. Amy and Birdie escaped by hiding in the burger shop, and Amy decided to find Sonic and make him Birdie’s bodyguard for a short while. When she found him outside of Casinopolis, Sonic was shocked to see her, and refused her request, which led Amy to say that she would "tag along" anyway. After fleeing Alpha again, the three ended up in Twinkle Park, where Amy and Birdie lost Sonic after being chased. But as they escaped, the robot soon caught up with them, kidnapping and forcefully taking them to the Mystic Ruins, where Eggman picked them up and had Amy and Birdie locked in a cell. After managing to turn E-102 Gamma’s allegiance, the two fled through the Hot Shelter. However, the pair were transported to the past, where they found themselves in the land of the Knuckles Clan, and watched Tikal with a group of Chao meeting Chaos. Returning to the present day, a somewhat-confused Amy and Birdie escaped to the flight deck, where Eggman was confronting Sonic and Tails. Although she was delighted to see them, Amy’s joy was short-lived when the Doctor grabbed Birdie and took a Chaos Emerald from the pendant he had been wearing. Eggman then called Gamma to destroy the intruders before fleeing himself. Sonic, Tails and Gamma were just about to finish off each other when Amy convinced them to stop. Sonic then told Tails to fly Amy away, which he did, just before the Egg Carrier lost altitude and exploded. Arriving in Station Square, Amy went to search for Birdie’s family, first in the Final Egg, and then the crash-landed Egg Carrier where they were attacked by Alpha, who had hurt Birdie. Enraged, Amy attacked and destroyed the menacing robot. Birdie eventually found and returned to his family, who had been trapped inside of E-102 Gamma and E-101 Beta. As the birds flew off and Amy prepared to leave the Egg Carrier, she decided that she would not give up, and that someday she would make Sonic respect her. Later, Amy returned to Station Square, which had been destroyed by Perfect Chaos. After Perfect Chaos had absorbed the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and thrown them away, Amy grabbed one of them and brought it to Sonic, while Tails, Knuckles, and Big the Cat brought the other six Emeralds. Together, they formed positive power through their caring for each other. Sonic tapped into this power and transformed into Super Sonic, and was able to defeat Perfect Chaos. Sonic Adventure 2 Amy was an important supporting character in Sonic Adventure 2. Although not playable in the main story, she was playable in two-player mode. When Sonic was trapped on Prison Island, Amy somehow managed to arrive on Prison Island and accidentally stumbled upon Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge's plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds. She ended up cornered by Eggman as a consequence, but was saved at the last minute by Tails. With Tails' help, Amy managed to free Sonic—this is one of several times that Amy has saved Sonic, instead of the other way around. When she learned from Sonic that the reason why he was on Prison Island was because of the actions of a "fake hedgehog", she realized that he was referring to Shadow, and informed him of Shadow's allegiance to Eggman. She also briefly saw some writing on the wall of Sonic's cell, actually equations made by the former occupant of the cell, Professor Gerald Robotnik, to cause a catastrophic crash via the Space Colony ARK to destroy the planet as revenge for the death of Maria Robotnik, his granddaughter. Because of the events of Sonic's escape, as well as her involvement in it, Amy was also targeted by G.U.N. to be arrested, even after Eggman's doomsday threat. She eventually was captured by Dr. Eggman on board the ARK. Eggman deduced that Sonic and Tails were carrying both a real and a fake emerald, and demanded the locations of the two while holding her at gunpoint. After luring them to the pinnacle area of the ARK and presumably killing Sonic via a rigged escape capsule, Amy broke down in tears, but was later relieved when learning that Sonic actually survived. She also managed to convince Shadow that Maria's true wish was for him to bring hope to humanity, not to seek revenge on them for her. Amy begged Shadow to help everyone, and he in turn ended up saving the world from the Biolizard, and later the Finalhazard. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, Amy is the leader of Team Rose, and the team's speed type leader. She is accompanied by Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat, who want to find Chocola (Cheese's brother) and Froggy, respectively. Amy, however, simply wants to find Sonic and express her love by defeating Eggman herself in order to impress him. She and her team eventually confront Neo Metal Sonic with Team Sonic, Team Dark and Team Chaotix, after he copied all of their data to gain the strength needed to defeat Sonic and conquering the world. They also find out that Metal Sonic is the one who has kidnapped Chocola and Froggy. Shadow the Hedgehog Amy appeared alongside Sonic and the rest of the cast in Shadow the Hedgehog to try to convince Shadow to join their cause. Amy needs Shadow's help to rescue Cream and Cheese from Eggman's Cryptic Castle. No matter which mission the player chooses, after the stage is completed, Amy will assist the player in the fight against the Egg Breaker. Oddly enough, however, she does not appear in the cutscenes before or after the battle. She later appears in the game's final story, where she attempts to dissuade Shadow from letting Black Doom get the Chaos Emeralds. After Shadow fulfilled Gerald Robotnik's original plans prior to his going insane, Amy expressed hope that Shadow survived as he is Shadow when Rouge questioned whether he survived. She also bore witness to Knuckles chasing off Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Amy appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and serves as an ally in Silver the Hedgehog's storyline. In this game, she mistakes Silver as Sonic. Learning that Silver was also looking for Sonic, she tries to enlist his help, not realizing Silver's true intentions on killing Sonic. Upon finding Sonic, Silver battles him and loses, but manages to catch Sonic off-guard afterward, and is able to hit him with a powerful blow, thus gaining the upper hand. However, Amy stops him from delivering the final blow. Amy also saves the damsel-in-distress Princess Elise—as well as Sonic—at one point in the story. She eventually found out that Silver didn't kill Sonic and that it was all part of Mephiles' plan to kill Sonic himself. Amy can be played during the final level, End of the World, where she helps to revive Sonic by collecting one of the Chaos Emeralds. In the end, Solaris has been destroyed by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Due to Solaris being erased from existence, therefore causing the events of the game to never happen, it is unknown if Amy remembers the events of the game. Sonic Unleashed Amy is one of the few Sonic characters to appear in Sonic Unleashed. She made her introduction, as she did in Sonic Adventure 2's Dark Story and Silver's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), by hugging someone who looks like Sonic the Hedgehog. Although she hugged the right hedgehog this time, she didn't recognize Sonic due to him being in his Werehog form. She apologized, saying that she could have sworn it was him, and then ran off, causing Sonic to become depressed, as he is shown that he is not the same at all in his new form. Later, after Sonic saves her from some people possessed by Dark Gaia, he dashed away. However, it is implied that Sonic may not dislike her as much as he thinks. Amy later finds out about Sonic's new form, saying that although he's changed his look, he's still Sonic to her. She later helps out Professor Pickle, and in one cutscene, she talks about being interested in learning (Wii/PS2 version only). She follows Sonic, Tails, Chip and Professor Pickle to Shamar. Sonic can talk to her between levels, just like before. At one point, she asks Sonic out on a date, and he can either agree or turn her down. She later strikes hope into Professor Pickle by showing unwavering faith in Sonic during his final battle. After the fact, Amy throws Sonic a "welcome home" party, which isn't actually shown, only mentioned. Sonic Generations In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Amy attended and helped preparing Sonic's surprise birthday party. As the party started, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared, and Amy was then sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where she was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Amy was returned to normal by Classic Sonic (Sonic's past self) and Modern Sonic (Sonic's present self). When Classic and Modern Sonic confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Modern Eggman and Classic Eggman, Amy arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Amy and the others were sent back to the present, where Amy knocked Knuckles into a tree for deeming Sonic's performance "half-bad". Continuing the celebration from where it left off, Amy later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails when they returned to their own time. Sonic Lost World In Sonic Lost World, Amy remained behind with Knuckles to look after some animals while Sonic and Tails went to free the other animals Dr. Eggman had captured. While waiting, Amy contacted Sonic, who reported they only rescued one capsule of animals, and she pleaded to him to save the others. When the Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Extractor and began draining the Life Energy out of Earth, Amy contacted Sonic and Tails and reported about this phenomenon. Eventually, Amy herself became drained of her energy to the point where her death seemed imminent. Contacting Sonic, Amy told him it was too late for them, and urged him to save the world as their transmission got cut out. Fortunately, she and everyone else were saved when Sonic and Tails got the Extractor to return the stolen energy. With the world's restoration, Amy welcomed Sonic and Tails back when they arrived, before coming over to Sonic when he tried to take a nap. Personality Amy in the main series is presented as being somewhat kind and girly. In Sonic CD, she was referred to as an "optimistic tomboy" who loves fortunes and uses tarot cards. Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a playable character as a fighter in Sonic the Fighters. However, after Sonic Adventure, Amy had grown a more feminine personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but that didn't remove her tomboyish nature. However, in the later games, she has the personality of a girly-girl more so than a tomboy unlike the earlier games. In the more recent games, Amy has become a bit more obsessive and far more aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace, sometimes threatening Sonic with it. In Sonic Battle, her attraction towards "Boxercise" plays to both elements of her ever-changing personality: the exercise helping her lose weight to maintain her girlish figure, and the boxing to help her train when she's forced to fight. In Sonic Battle, she had shown a very powerful and aggressive attitude, willing to fight whenever necessary. Despite her aggressive tendencies, Amy has a good heart, never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless, as shown in Sonic Adventure, where she was determined to help the Flicky who had lost his family. In Sonic Adventure 2, Amy felt strongly that there was a chance for the world to be saved and that people were basically good (as she told Shadow). Amy is often likable person she has rarely met anyone who she did not befriend (including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a cheerful and caring individual, with a positive outlook on life, and an over sweeping infatuation for Sonic. Since 2010, after the release of Sonic Free Riders, Amy seems to be more bossy and infatuated with Sonic than before. This is most likely due to the more light and humorous nature of recent Sonic games. Amy's personality has added more a humorous factor in games like Sonic Colors, Sonic Free Riders, and Sonic Generations with her obsession for Sonic, which causes her to say silly and embarrassing things. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities In terms of physical attributes, Amy is not exactly gifted with physical abilities on a superhuman level, such as other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Despite this, however, Amy does possess above average physical capabilities, making her a powerful character in her own right. While not strictly superhuman, Amy does possess a high degree of physical strength. She is able to wield her Piko Piko Hammer, which appears to weigh quite a bit, with little effort, and can swing her Piko Piko Hammer around with enough force to smash clean through metal and send enemies sky rocketing. She even has enough strength to swing her Piko Piko Hammer around so fast that she can ascend into the air like a helicopter rotor or generate shock waves and whirlwinds by either swinging it or hammering into the ground. She can as well provide enough force with her Piko Piko Hammer to send herself into the air by hammering it into the ground. On top of that, in Sonic Generations, when Amy accidentally hits Knuckles, she strikes him with enough force to send him flying into a nearby tree without even noticing. Like most characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Amy has developed the ability to run at super speeds, which stem from her practice chasing after Sonic and possibly her innate hedgehog abilities. Though her exact top speed while running is unclear, she can run fast enough to keep Sonic, who is the fastest character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, on a constant lookout for her while evading her, suggesting that Amy possesses a remarkably high level of running speed. Amy has as well good acrobatic skills and agility, being able to handle and swing her large Piko Piko Hammer gracefully and without disturbing her path when airborne, perform various forms of movements and tricks when launched into midair, and grind on rails with ease. Combat Skills Though kind and optimistic, Amy is a tough and powerful fighter. Combined with her aggressive approach when provoked, Amy can be a fierce opponent in a confrontation. Though she has not received much training in martial arts, reminiscing more of exercises, Amy knows how to defend herself against, and can go up against powerful robots and even highly trained combatants such as the Nocturnus Clan soldiers. Miscellaneous Skills Amy has on several occasions proved to possess excellent tracking and searching skills, especially when she is looking for Sonic. As demonstrated during her searches for Sonic, Amy is able to, through a mix of dowsing and just plain searching, locate the general area of the person that she is looking for, no matter where in the world it is. In fact, at least in Sonic's case, Amy is able to "feel" that the person she is looking has been in a certain location. Amy's tracking skills are further enforced in Sonic Rush, where Cream told Blaze that Amy was sure to find Sonic for them. Amy has as well displayed some skills in the mystical field, primarily in reading tarot cards. Using her tarot cards, Amy is able to predict the future and give herself knowledge of future events, such as successfully predicting where Sonic would be in Sonic the Hedgehog CD and Sonic Battle, and even curse others. In Sonic the Fighters, Amy demonstrated the ability to harness Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds, allowing her to enter the Hyper Mode. Though not necessarily a special skill or ability, Amy's positive outlook and attitude gives her the ability to convince even the most cold-hearted and cruel people into giving up on their evil ways through genuinely heart-spoken speeches, as seen in the cases of Shadow the Hedgehog and E-102 Gamma. In the Sonic Riders series, Amy has steadily proven herself as a very talented Extreme Gear rider. Though she did not make it to the finals during the first EX World Grand Prix in Sonic Riders, she had at the time of the Grand Prix in Sonic Free Riders become so skilled at riding Extreme Gear that she was able compete against even the world's best Extreme Gear riders. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Amy is skillful enough to ride on rails, focus on opponents while remaining in control of her Extreme Gear, and as well pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques on her Extreme Gear while in midair. Weapons Piko Piko Hammer Amy's trademark weapon is the Piko Piko Hammer, a large and durable hammer that she is able to call out from nowhere at will, and is Amy's preferred means of offense. Though simple in function, Amy can wield the Piko Piko Hammer with incredible proficiency. While mostly used in melee combat in various ways, Amy can use it in several other ways, such as executing better movement, perform long-ranged attacks, or even have it mimic the variants of the Spin Attack. Even powerful figures such as Sonic and Knuckles get worried and even afraid when Amy pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer, hinting the danger that this weapon poses when in her hands. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:All Characters